The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a cable exit assembly for a coaxial cable connector assembly.
Radio frequency (RF) coaxial cable connector assemblies have been used for numerous automotive applications, such as global positioning systems (GPS), car radios, mobile phones, air bag systems, and multimedia devices. Coaxial cables typically consist of an outer conductor, an inner conductor, a dielectric, and a jacket. The outer conductor and the inner conductor of the cable often electrically interface with a mating coaxial cable through jack and plug connectors. Such conventional coaxial cable connectors are known in the art, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,676,445 and 6,824,403, which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
In order to standardize various types of connectors and thereby avoid confusion, certain industry standards have been established. One of these standards is referred to as FAKRA. FAKRA is the Automotive Standards Committee in the German Institute for Standardization, representing international standardization interests in the automotive field. The FAKRA standard provides a system, based on keying and color coding, for proper connector attachment. Like jack keys can only be connected to like plug keyways in FAKRA connectors. Secure positioning and locking of connector housings is facilitated by way of a FAKRA defined catch on the jack housing and a cooperating latch on the plug housing.
Certain automotive applications may require that coaxial cables be installed with a 90° bend, for example in the case of an installation at the rear of a dashboard. Typically, these electrical connector assemblies include a heavy brass sleeve or ferrule which crimps onto the cable with an exit eyelet attached to the ferrule. The ferrule is positioned at a 90° bend relative to the connector, and the cable is routed through the ferrule. In such applications, a heavy crimping die is used which makes the assembly of the cable connectors difficult and labor intensive.